Bless
by randomtuna13
Summary: Tidak ada petir atau tanda apapun. Tapi Athena tahu, apa yang diminta Annabeth memang sepadan untuk didapatkan sang putra Poseidon. Perasaan kuat yang terjalin di antara mereka tak teragukan lagi. [anniversary fic for Percabeth] [percabeth]


**Bless**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

 **warning :**

based on trials of apollo, modified canon

 **note :**

a (very) anniversary fic for percabeth

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sally Jackson mengulangi rutinitas yang sama setiap malamnya.

"Lagi?" Suaminya, Paul Blofish, melirik dari laptop yang sedang dihadapnya. Ia sedang memasukkan data nilai murid-muridnya. Sally menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu kamar. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya, aku harus mengeceknya 'kan?" Sally mengelus perutnya yang membesar. Kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan, tapi ia tidak bisa hanya diam dan memikirkan masa depan. Selain menulis novelnya setiap malam, Sally akan mengendap-endap untuk mengecek putranya, Percy Jackson.

Paul memutar kursi kerjanya dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Anak yang beruntung."

Sally memutar bola mata. "Oh, jika kau punya kecenderungan serangan jantung, kau tidak akan terlalu senang."

"Sana, lihat dulu." Paul pura-pura mengusir istrinya. Sally menjulurkan lidah lalu membuka pintu kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Percy?"

Putranya hampir tidak kelihatan karena tenggelam di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Percy mengidap disleksia dan meskipun sebagai _demigod_ ,ia tak mengalami kesulitan dengan huruf yunani, tetap saja. Percy dan buku bukanlah sahabat karib. Ia tak pernah suka membaca. Sally masih ingat ketika Percy masih kecil, putranya itu lebih sering memaksa dibacakan buku ketimbang belajar membaca sendiri. Tentu saja, dengan kelemahannya terhadap sang anak satu-satunya, Sally tidak bisa menolak.

"Percy?" panggil Sally lagi, kali ini lebih dekat. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok remaja dengan rambut hitam berantakan sedang menekuni sebuah buku. Telinganya disumpal dengan _earphone_. Pantas.

Sally tersenyum. Ia menyentuh rambut putranya dengan lembut, membuat Percy mendongak kaget.

"Bu?" Percy menyeringai, mencopot _earphone_ -nya. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan tidur kalau sudah selesai dengan ini."

Senyum Sally meluntur. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran maternal. "Percy, tapi ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

Percy menggeleng. "Ujiannya tinggal seminggu. Aku harus mengejar ketertinggalanku."

"Lagipula, kurasa Ibu yang harusnya banyak istirahat." Percy melirik perut Sally. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan pada tumpukan buku di depannya. "Aku akan tidur nanti. Tinggal separuh lagi, Bu."

"Annabeth tidak akan suka melihatmu memaksakan diri." Sally menggunakan senjatanya. Menyebut nama Annabeth memiliki dampak seperti mantera ajaib bagi Percy. Pengaruhnya hampir sama dengan menyebut nama Poseidon bagi Sally. Meskipun Sally sudah bersama Paul, hatinya masih berdesir jika mendengar nama sang Dewa Penguasa Lautan itu.

Percy terbatuk, menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. Sally memanfaatkan secelah kesempatan. "Annabeth akan lebih tidak suka jika kau sakit saat ujian nanti."

"Aku tidak akan sakit, kok." Percy mengelak. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan memutar, keluar dari sarang belajarnya. Ia menggiring sang ibu perlahan, menuju pintu. "Ibu tenang saja, aku sedang bersemangat. Dan anak hiperaktif tidak bisa disuruh istirahat saat sedang bersemangat."

"Kau bukan anak-anak, Percy."

Percy tertawa kecil. "Itu dia. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan kuliah musim gugur ini. Jadi, Ibu jangan terlalu khawatir soal aku, ya."

"Rasanya sulit."

"Ibu harusnya lebih perhatian pada adik kecilku yang akan lahir ini." Percy menyentuh perut Ibunya. "Ayo, tidur sana, Bu."

Di depan pintu kamar, Sally menoleh sekali lagi. Matanya memperhatikan putranya. Percy benar, ia bukan lagi anak kecil lagi. Ia bukanlah Percy kecil yang setiap malam minta dibacakan dongeng. Atau yang tiap malam merengek minta kukis berwarna biru. Percy yang ada di hadapannya ini telah tumbuh dewasa. Bahunya telah menegap. Bahkan Sally merasakan sedikit percikan rasa bahagia, saat melihat otot di tangan Percy. Ia telah tumbuh segagah dan setampan ayahnya, Poseidon.

"Janji pada Ibu, kau harus tidur." Sally mengelus pipi anaknya. Senyum sayang muncul di bibirnya. "Atau aku akan menelepon Annabeth dan menyuruhnya mengatakan apa yang Ibu katakan padamu.

Pipi Percy dirambati semburat merah. Tapi ia balas tersenyum lebar. "Oke. Jangan telepon Annabeth."

"Selamat belajar, Percy." Sally mengacak rambut putranya lagi. Percy memeluk Sally.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah mereka sangat manis?" Aphrodite tersenyum lebar. Seringaiannya entah bagaimana terlihat cantik tapi juga sekaligus mengerikan. Di sebelahnya, Artemis mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, seolah menyetujui.

"Ibuku juga semanis Sally Jackson," ujarnya dengan suara penuh angan-angan. Aphrodite mendengus.

"Bukan Ibu dan Anak itu yang kumaksud."

"Oh, diamlah." Athena berseru keras. Ia masih memusatkan perhatian pada visi yang dibawakan Hermes. Ia sengaja meminta bantuannya untuk mengawasi Percy Jackson. Tentu saja, ini bukan kemauan Athena. Apabila putrinya, Annabeth Chase tidak meminta, mana sudi Athena menghabiskan waktunya untuk itu?

 _Ibu, aku berdoa pada Ibu kali ini untuk meminta sesuatu. Bukan hal besar. Tapi akan sangat berarti bagiku, bila Ibu mau mengabulkannya._

 _Percy akan ikut ujian sebentar lagi, aku mohon Ibu memberkatinya dengan kelancaran ilmu dan pemahaman. Kami sangat ingin pergi kuliah bersama-sama musim gugur ini. Akan sangat berarti, jika Ibu memberkati Percy._

 _Terimakasih, Bu. Semoga aku tidak meminta terlalu banyak._

Athena merasakan sedikit rasa bangga pada sang putri. Annabeth Chase, putrinya yang sudah membuktikan diri—meminta padanya untuk memberkati sang kekasih, Percy Jackson. Untuk kelancaran belajarnya. Annabeth bisa meminta apapun pada Athena, tapi ia meminta yang terbaik untuk Percy. Selalu memikirkan orang lain, lebih dulu dari dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tentu meminta pada Athena tidak semudah itu. Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan harus melihat apakah sang putra Poseidon itu layak diberi berkat. Athena tak akan segegabah memberkati Percy bila ternyata ia menyepelekan ujian dan mengandalkan keberuntungan semata.

Tapi setelah beberapa hari ini ia mengamati Percy lewat visi Hermes, Athena mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa anak itu layak mendapat kelancaran dan pemahaman. Athena menyaksikan sendiri betapa keras Percy berusaha. Laki-laki itu berkutat dengan buku setiap hari, begadang mengerjakan soal, menghapal rumus, dan lain-lain. Ia benar-benar berusaha. Dan yang berusaha, layak mendapat berkat Athena, untuk pemahaman pengetahuan.

"Aku memberkatimu." Athena berkata takzim. Artemis menyunggingkan senyum. Aphrodite menyeringai. Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan melanjutkan, "Aku memberikan berkatku pada Perseus Jackson atas ilmu yang dipelajarinya. Semoga ia dilancarkan saat menempuh ujiannya."

Tidak ada petir atau tanda apapun. Tapi Athena tahu, apa yang diminta Annabeth memang sepadan untuk didapatkan sang putra Poseidon. Perasaan kuat yang terjalin di antara mereka tak teragukan lagi.

"Ah, cinta!" Aphrodite bertepuk tangan. Athena tersenyum samar. _Ya, cinta._

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bu, Percy lulus! Terima kasih banyak!"_

Athena tersenyum. Sesederhana itu membuat Annabeth bahagia.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n :**

happy anniversary, Percabeth! rasanya berdosa bikin jercy tadi, jadinya saya bikin ini sebagai penebus(?) :'')) maafkan typo dsb, ngetiknya ngebut hueheheh

prompt diambil dari sebuah pic di tumblr yang kira-kira isinya Athena merestui percabeth setelah liat seberapa keras percy belajar biar bisa kuliah sama-sama dengan annabeth.


End file.
